Dejame llorar
by Erusel
Summary: Elrond descubre sus sentimientos por perder a su esposa. SONG-FIC. COMPLETO


Cuanto vacío hay en esta habitación  
  
tanta pasión colgada en la pared.  
  
cuanta dulzura diluyendose en el tiempo  
  
Abró los ojos lentamente, estoy recostado en mi cama...en la que fue nuestra cama, donde tantas noches nos demostramos nuestro amor, hace tantos siglos ya...tanto amor, tanta pasión y entrega...el tiempo se lo ha llevado entre sus dedos arrojandolo al pasado, a ese pasado donde fui feliz, donde nuestre gente tenía un futuro, donde mi alma tenía paz.   
  
tantos otoños contigo y sin ti  
  
millones de hojas cayendo en tu cuerpo  
  
otoños de llanto goteando en tu piel  
  
El tiempo viene y se va, las hojas caen y renacen y el mundo cambia, lo que fue ha dejado de ser y solo los Valar saben si algún día volverá a ser. La esperanza se ha perdido con la capacidad de los hombres de creer, ya no hay cabida para nosotros, así como en mi vida ya no hay cabida para la paz. Aún recuerdo nuestras caminatas por el bosque, los árboles tejiendonos un sendero con sus hojas amarillas, testigos de nuestros juramentos de amor eterno, me juraste que siempre estarías conmigo y sin embargo, te fuiste. No te culpo por haberte ido, te culpo por haberme dejado atrás, por haberte ido a donde no puedo seguirte, no aún...porque aqui aún debo estar hasta que nuestra gente este a salvo.  
  
iluminada y eterna enfurecida y tranquila  
  
sobre una alfombra de hierba  
  
ibas volando dormida  
  
un imposible silencio enmudeciendo mi vida  
  
con una lágrima tuya y una lágrima mía  
  
Estoy aqui sentado, en donde por primera vez me dijiste que me amabas, aún puedo ver esa ligera molestia en tus hermosos ojos, el viento revolviendo tus preciosos cabellos plateados y esa ligera mueca en tus labios. Bajo esa apariencia infantil se ocultaba una espléndida mujer, una gran reina, tan esplendorosa y sabia. La eternidad era poco tiempo para estar junto a ti. El sonido de tu voz aún me despierta en las noches, aún volteo esperando verte llegar con esa gran sonrisa en tu rostro. Mi vida ha muerto, mi alma se fue junto contigo...ahora solo soy un cuerpo en eterna agonía hasta el día en que este junto a ti de nuevo....Sabes....aún recuerdo el día que te fuiste, el día que mi felicidad partió de esta tierra...perdóname por no haber tenido valor de despedirte pero como hacerlo? espero entiendas que no habria podido dejarte ir. Recuerdo el sabor y calor de tus labios en ese ultimo beso, un beso demasiado corto para todos los siglos por venir que sería el último recuerdo de tu piel y tu amor. Una lágrima resbalando en tus mejillas confundiendose con las mías.  
  
iluminada y eterna enfurecida y tranquila  
  
sobre una alfombra de hierba  
  
ibas volando dormida  
  
con una estrella fugaz te confundí la otra noche  
  
y te pedí tres deseos  
  
mientras duraba tu luz  
  
dejame llorar, dejame llorar , dejame llorar  
  
¿Recuerdas el día que por primera vez fuimos uno? yo si...tu recostada en un lecho de hierba, nuestras almas fundidas en un momento eterno y tan breve a la vez...es increible como puedes sentir que tienes al mundo a tus pies, asi me hacías sentir y sé que tú sentías lo mismo, porque sé que tú me amaste tanto como yo te ame y te amo a ti, sé que en algun lugar estas esperando por mi y que el dolor también te embarga como lo hace conmigo. Vienes a visitarme cada noche en mis sueños, a recordarme que debo seguir adelante, para que pronto podamos estar juntos de nuevo y nunca mas separarnos. Me dices que no te llore porque aunque tu cuerpo no este conmigo, tu alma lo esta, no solo en esencia sino en nuestros hijos, pero como no llorarte? si mi alma se fue contigo, solo el llanto hace que no muera de tristeza y soledad. Asi que cada vez te pido...dejame llorar por ti y tu amor... nuestro amor  
  
cuantas caricias perdidas en mi divan  
  
cuanto reclamo a Dios mismo q ya no estas  
  
hago canciones de amor en tu memoria  
  
y en todas vuelvo como siempre a la misma historia  
  
Mis manos extrañan tu piel, la suavidad de tu cuerpo, las lineas de tu rostro....mi corazón llora de nuevo....y se alza en lamentos a Eru por haberte alejado de mi lado....Él solo responde enviandome recuerdos de todos esos años de felicidad a tu lado, intento escribir canciones rememorandolas, pero mi voz se ahoga en mi garganta, aún duele tanto.....  
  
  
  
con una estrella fugaz te confundí la otra noche  
  
y te pedí tres deseos  
  
mientras duraba tu luz  
  
dejame llorar, dejame llorar por ti, dejame llorar  
  
Te fuiste hace tanto pero a mí me parece como si hubiera sido ayer, sin embargo me dejaste tres regalos....nuestros hijos, el mas hermoso acto que he llevado a cabo en mi vida inmortal, tu amor sigue aquí conmigo aunque el dolor a veces parece vencerlo....hay tanta desolación en estas tierras que olvido a veces que tambien hay vida y luz. Dejame llorarte porque así también puedo recordarte, recordarte porque pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo, somos especiales porque hemos conocido el amor, porque hay tantos seres desafortunados en este mundo que viven cada minuto de sus vidas sin haber conocido a esa persona que hace que su vida tome sentido, sin siquiera conocer el dolor que me invade al no tenerte entre mis brazos... pero prefiero sentirlo a no haberte conocido. Yo conocí el amor, porque te conocí a ti....y sé que algún día, tú y yo estaremos juntos de nuevo.  
  
Solo puedo repetir al viento esperando que cruce el mar y llegue hasta ti con estas palabras. TE AMO CELEBRIAN, TE AMO DESDE EL DIA EN QUE LLEGUE AL MUNDO....esperame en la eternidad... 


End file.
